


You're Home

by Melusine11



Series: Melusine attempts to fix it [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Home, Reunions, but just a smide of hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: It takes 1 standard year, 4 months, 13 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes and 43 seconds for Rey to finally reach the coordinates given to her by Ben on Exegol. 1 standard year, 4 months, 13 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes and 43 seconds since she’s been physically near him, relying on the stingy scraps of the bond to connect them while she helped to wrap up a war. There were Troopers to help, and families to reunite and planets to heal, and as far as the galaxy knew Kylo Ren was dead.Rey knows though, that Ben Solo is alive.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Melusine attempts to fix it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708846
Comments: 29
Kudos: 124
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Moodboard Inspiration, TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	You're Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niennathegrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennathegrey/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> This is so soft, like disgustingly soft. I hope you like it! 

It takes 1 standard year, 4 months, 13 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes and 43 seconds for Rey to finally reach the coordinates given to her by Ben on Exegol. 1 standard year, 4 months, 13 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes and 43 seconds since she’s been physically near him, relying on the stingy scraps of the bond to connect them while she helped to wrap up a war. There were Troopers to help, and families to reunite and planets to heal, and as far as the galaxy knew Kylo Ren was dead.

Rey knows though, that Ben Solo is alive. Alive and waiting for her. Here. Well not exactly here, but she knows he’s somewhere close, can feel him more clearly than she’s been able to in over a year. The Falcon touches down in a meadow and she rushes through the power down sequence to rush through the ship and jab at the button for the loading ramp. Small white flowers dot the field as far as the eye can see and she takes a deep breath. The air is fresh and floral and the opposite of Jakku. 

The sun is warm as she steps from beneath the shadow of the ship and walks in the direction the Force is calling her to. Far across the field, her palm runs over the rough bark of a tree, then the next and the next as she moves deeper into the woods. The trees are dense here, nearly blocking out the sun, and Rey pauses as the wind passes through, feeling it caress her skin and listens to the gentle rasp of the leaves brushing over one another. 

Close, he’s so close now and it feels like several porgs have taken up residence in her stomach Rey is so excited and nervous to see him again. Though it’s not like she hasn’t seen him in the time since, thanks to their bond, but it only ever served as a tease, a poor imitation of having him close. The sound of the wind in the trees fades beneath the roar of rushing water and her speed increases.

When she finally steps through into the open once more she gasps, a shaking hand coming up to cover her mouth as she stifles a quiet sob.

He’s here.

His hair is longer than she remembers, and he’s pulled half of it up, away from his face. For a moment she just takes him in, kneeling in the dirt, hands toiling away at what looks like a small garden. The water she had heard is here, a small waterfall tumbling over a craggy cliff into a pond several feet beyond where Ben is. She loves it.

Ben’s head turns in her direction suddenly, and she freezes up, embarrassed to be caught staring, but then he smiles, brushes off his knees as he stands and Rey remembers to move again. He’s dirty like he’s been working all morning in the little garden, and it covers his clothes in odd places like he’s tried to clean his hands off multiple times. It’s not a sight Rey ever thought she would see. 

He catches her up in his arms when she collides with him, laughing and crying and she clings to him as tightly as she can as he swings her around. She chants his name against his throat, breathes in the scent of him, sweat and musk and dirt and _Ben_. She hears him saying her own name, feels the shoulder of her shirt grow damp, relishes in the way he’s holding her.

“You’re here,” he manages to say when her feet find the ground again, only loosening his hold on her enough to allow her to be able to look up at him.

“I am,” she agrees, reaching up to brush back some of his hair. “I’ve missed you.”

He presses his cheek into her touch and Rey smiles. “I’ve missed you too.” They linger like that for a long stretch of time until Ben shifts, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then reaching for her hand. “Come with me,” he says, tugging her away from the garden and the waterfall and back towards the trees.

“It’s not much,” he says, sounding apologetic, and Rey squeezes his hand. 

It’s already enough, she thinks of the picturesque place he’s found, thinks of all of the nights they could spend sleeping beneath the stars, and knows its enough, more than enough, but then Ben stops and drags Rey from her thoughts.

“Ben,” she gasps, moving towards the structure. It’s small, tucked neatly beneath several boughs of the trees. “Oh, Ben,” she repeats, tugging him with her when he tries to stay back. “You–?” Her hand reaches out to touch the side of the structure. It’s unevenly put together, beams of different sizes make up the walls, only interrupted by a small pane of transparisteel for a window, a small box filled with pink flowers beneath it.

“Yes,” he answers and Rey turns to grin up at him.

“I love it.”

Ben blushes and clears his throat. “Come on, this way.” He walks them around the side of the house and he presses open the door. The inside is cozy. A small kitchen space off to the left with a table for two. On the right, there’s a small lounge area, table scattered with a datapad, books, and papers covered in ink. Rey is pretty sure the thing posing as an area rug in the center of the space is actually an old blanket, but it works. In the back of the room is a rough-hewn bed, long and wide and piled high with blankets.

Rey wanders through the space, pausing to look out the window near the bed. It has a perfect view of the waterfall and garden and she presses her hand against the surface of it. “Ben,” she says, able to hear the emotion in her voice. “It’s perfect.”

“If there’s anything you don’t—”

“I love all of it,” she insists, cutting him off and turning to face him. He’s come closer to her as she had looked outside, he’s close enough to touch, so she does. Her fingertips hook around his and she pulls him towards her. “Thank you.” She lifts their hands to press a kiss against his palm. “I’ve missed you, Ben,” she tells him quietly and he smiles, even as his eyes are filled with unshed tears. “You could have just put up a tent and it would have been wonderful, because of you. I’ve missed—” she sighs. “I know I’m finally home, and not because of all of this,” she sniffs, her own years already falling, and waves at the space around them. “It’s because of you. You’re my home, Ben Solo.” She presses a hand to his chest now, where she can feel the rapid, but steady beat of his heart. “No matter where we go from here, as long as I’m with you, I’m home.”

A few tears escape, running down over Ben’s cheeks and he captures her chin in his hand. “Welcome home, Rey,” he murmurs, then leans down to capture her mouth with a kiss. A kiss soft and sweet and 1 standard year, 4 months, 13 days, 5 hours, 20 minutes and 14 seconds in the making. 


End file.
